


The sparkling gun

by 123Chickadee



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Chickadee/pseuds/123Chickadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on:12-03-10.  While on the road, Sam and Dean make a stop off in a small town named Forks. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sparkling gun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW and Eric K.
> 
> Warnings: I favor one of these fandoms over another. There is no bashing however, so it should be safe.
> 
> AN: This was based off of a multi-chapter fic that showed what happened to the rest of The Cullen's. If anyone is interested in reading that, lemme know in a review or a PM. Also, if anyone wants to know how the boys pulled this off-PM me.
> 
> Enjoy!

"In here Sammy!" a voice yelled.

Another man ran into the room.

"Finally-"

The human girl stared at the two boys-men, in horror. Alone in her boyfriend's room, she backed away from them. The shorter one held up his hands slowly.

"Whoa-easy, we're not going to hurt you."

That hard to believe, since he had a machete in one hand and a gun in the other. She stared at them. They were pretty-not as much as her boyfriend of course, not by her standards, but they were still pretty. Their heights' were different. The shorter one had a shorter haircut and wild hazel eyes. There was something about him that screamed danger, but he looked cheerful. The taller one had longer hair, more slender, and big green eyes. He seemed much more mellow.

"We're actually here to help you." the taller one said.

The girl named Bella just stared back at them stupidly, only to be interrupted by her own blinking.

"Hate to break it to you, but your good ol' boyfriend is a friggin' demon." the man deadpanned.

"Dean-" the taller one started. "I know there is no easy way to tell you this, but there are things-forces that a lot of people don't know about."

"Damn lucky for most-" the one named Dean cut in.

"My name is Sam." the other one began, "this is my brother Dean, and we help people, protect them from these sorts of thing." Sam tried to look reassuring.

"And your boyfriend is one of them." Dean finished.

"Wait-you think my Edward is a…demon?" Bella nearly laughed.

The idea was so absurd; that Edward could be anything but the perfect, Adonis, god-like creature that he was. That he was…

"Um…miss?" Sam looked helplessly at Dean when it became obvious that that the girl had drifted off. "Bella, isn't it?" Sam ventured, making her blink at them in surprise.

"How'd you know my name?"

"We did our homework." Dean replied.

"Anyway, your in danger-demons are very unpredictable, and they don't make good boyfriends." Sam continued.

Bella narrowed her eyes. 'Their heads'll spin when they realize what he really is-that's it!' Bella tried to give a chilling smile. "Well if you believe in demons, then maybe this'll surprise you. My boyfriend isn't a demon-he's a vampire."

The boys looked at her in surprise. Both were incredulous at her revelation.

"O-kay, well then you do know that they'll kill you-drink your blood, turn you into one of them." Dean prodded, " Do you have any idea what's gonna happen to you?"

" I know-I wanna be one." Bella gave them a doll-like smile.

Dean was repulsed, and Sam shocked; it was too hard to disguise their confusion, anymore than the shivers that were crawling up both their own spines. Dean in particular; his face was working rapidly. Sam had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to come up at the extremes in Dean's facial expressions. Dean had to finally hold up a hand to help process the information.

"So lemme get this straight: you wanna be turned into one of these monsters?"

"They aren't not monsters! They're beautiful!" Bella shouted, angered that someone would ever call such pretty people monsters.

"Beauty's got nothing to do with it!" Dean pointed out angrily.

"No they're not. You can tell by their gold eyes!" Bella spoke as if it was obvious, rolling her own eyes before they took on a dreamy quality.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Gold?"

"Yesssss." she intoned. " Topaz, golden honey butterscotch, amber and ocher…"

The boys exchanged another look.

"I'll be damned. Vampire groupies." Dean whistled. "Crazy world."

"So, why do you want to be a vampire Bella?" Sam asked cautiously.

Bella perked up. Finally, she could tell them about her beloved's greatness!

"Well, first he's beautiful-a vampire-they all are! In the sun they-" Bella leaned forward, as if about to reveal a secret, " sparkle, like diamonds-"

Dean suddenly burst into laughter, sparing a glance at Sam (who was looking as though he was having trouble keeping a straight face himself.) before giggling out a response.

"Like a disco ball!"

At Bella's glance, Sam hastily added, "We've seen what your talking about. We haven't seen anything like it before, because it doesn't match any of the lore from the vampires we've hunted before." Sam explained.

"More like faeries!" Dean managed to choke out, "seriously, if I was a fang that glittered, I'd kill myself."

Bella frowned. "They are strong, fast, beautiful, and nothing kills them. I love Edward, even though I'm just an ugly human, and I have no idea why he is interested in me."

"Your blood." Dean replied, sobering instantly. "This guy's just using you, then he'll eat you."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Dean cut her off.

"Or if he actually turns you-you'll turn into a creature that just wants to destroy. Could be your family, friends, or strangers even."

"Look." It was Bella's turn to cut him off. "we're like Romeo and Juliet-our love is dangerous, and sure they'd say that. But we can't stay away from each other-Edward is so beautiful, and we'll be together forever and ever."

Dean couldn't suppress his groan.

"Where is this guy by the way? If you're so important to him, where is he?" Dean asked.

Bella blinked slowly.

"Since your' kinda our hostage."

"Why? Wait-you're um… 'hunting'-" she put the word into parenthesis, "the Cullen's'? That's so gross!" she shrieked.

"No offense, but you're dating a dead guy." Sam cut in.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the rather un-Sam-like comment, and Bella continued as if she hadn't heard.

"Besides, no puny human could ever kill a vampire! They are strong-"

"We get it." Dean cut in.

"We've had tougher, so no problem. In fact, this has been one of the easiest hunts in while actually." Sam put in.

"Wait-you mean…" Bella's eyes blinked furiously as she put two and two together.

"Your boy toy is the last one left," Dean offered, still looking relaxed. "Think of it this way; you'll finally be able to live a normal life, without fear. Hangin' out with the dead ain't healthy."

"I don't care what you think! Edward sparkles! That's a truly beautiful person!" Bella shouted, "I'd happily die for him!"

Now Sam looked positively alarmed, but Dean was simply bored. He rolled his eyes; Sam had a familiar expression. It was the-puppy-dog-we-gotta-save-the poor-victim face. He'd have to nip this in the bud.

"Now Sammy, there is no cure for stupidity. The best we can do is stop the walking glo-sticks from turning people."

A sudden crash distracted all three humans, and quick feet could be heard coming up the stairs. Dean nodded to Sam; their game faces were on, and they were unsurprised when the door burst open, door hanging by its hinges, with a dramatic pose at the ready. The red-haired vampire strode through the room, even managing to strike another haughty pose, before looking comically unimpressed.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked, causing both brothers to wince at the noise.

"My name is Edward. I am a vampire." the redhead smirked.

Dean laughed. "Dude, we know. Who do you think you are, Lestat?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked Bella. "Have those puny humans defiled you, you my precious freesia?"

Sam rolled eyes again, grimacing of the vampire's odd way of speaking. Dean didn't open his mouth, but Edward's eyes narrowed in distaste.

"That is simply barbaric!"

Dean whistled in surprised; Edward turned to Sam, a look of surprise on his face.

"Just like Bella-nothing!" he cried.

Sam looked non-plussed, but not enough to try to figure out the meaning of that.

"Don't worry my delicious love, I'll rescue you!" Edward growled.

Dean and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

Edward just smirked. "You are very childish; I can read your mind you know."

"Ooohhhh." Dean waved his hands around mockingly. "Then read this." Dean closed his eyes, pretending to concentrate.

Edward frowned as he began to delve into Dean's mind. Edward's face went from amused and slightly annoyed, to chagrinned, and into full-frontal fury.

"Why you-how?"

"You're a mind reader-what, can't find it underneath all that childish-ness?" Dean taunted.

"Your just a human!" Edward roared.

"And your just Justin Bieber with fangs!" Dean shot back.

Edward charged forward, yells echoing across the walls. However, Dean could be heard faintly over the flamboyant noises.

"Now Sammy!"

Sam moved, lifting his hand and finally revealing The Colt revolver, gripped tightly in his hand. He squeezed the trigger. Edward suddenly froze. Suspended in time, the bullet's aim went true, quickly burrowed into Edward's forehead. The bullet hole the only physical blemish on his pale face.

Bella looked on, too shocked to make a sound; she looked at Edward's face, which had an expression of incredulousness, before his face began to darken and crack, and small electrical sparks dance across Edward's face. He suddenly fell, the bullet hole still smoking. His body fell in a patch of sunlight, face glimmering feebly. Bella finally snapped out of her stupor enough to do just one thing: fall to the floor in a dead faint.

"Huh." Dean commented.

"Come on, let's hurry up." Sam urged, lifting up an axe.

+

"Well, all in all, a job well done." Dean smiled as he closed trunk of the Impala.

"So onto Seattle then?" Sam questioned.

"That's the plan. Now that we know they are just some freaky kinda vampires, we've got an advantage." Dean smiled as he open the door, sitting down in the drivers seat. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Probably in Seattle." Sam cautioned.

Dean smiled. "Right, its just-"

"That hunting makes you hungry." Sam finished. "I know." He smiled.

Dean put the keys in the ignition.

 

Fin.


End file.
